


Kira's First Birthday

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: During Major Kira's first year on Deep Space Nine, the Starfleet crew realise that she has never had the opportunity to celebrate her birthday, and set about fixing this, especially Lieutenant Dax, who has plans to spoil her.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Kira's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone from my usual series. Idea came about from a writing prompt about firsts.

Weekly staff meetings were becoming an expected part of working together with so many people on the station. Kira found them annoying, but over the last seven months of working with Starfleet was starting to become use to them, even enjoying the chance to catch up the rest of the senior staff.

Sisko gave his report from Starfleet on activity in the area. Her report on station operations came after Sisko, along with updates from Bajor. Odo was also a reluctant participant, giving a brief update on security matters and Quark. She smiled at Odo's attitude towards Quark, she was sure he hadn’t forgiven Sisko for blackmailing him to stay. Bashir updated everyone on a new virus that had come in off a transport ship. Thankfully it was mild, but the constant sneezing was a health hazard, not to mention causing a stir amongst many Bajoran women who weren’t sure if they were sick or pregnant. Chief O'Brien gave his report on repairs to the station without the swearing and cursing she’d been hearing from the access tunnel as he carried out the actual repairs. Dax updated everyone on what research she was working on and latest learning on the Wormhole. There was so much new knowledge on the Wormhole, and while Kira tried to stay interested, the scientific terms started flying over her head and she tuned out.

Movement around her from the other senior staff bought her out of her haze, and she realised the meeting was over.

“Commander, one more thing before we close this meeting.” Bashir spoke up. Kira inwardly groaned, sitting back down. “I just wanted to mention that tomorrow is Major Kira’s birthday and to wish you a happy birthday.”

Everyone chimed in, also wishing her a happy birthday, and she thanked them, feeling awkward about the attention on something as simple as the anniversary of the day she was born.

“Major, I didn’t realise it was your birthday. Do you have any special plans for the day?” Sisko asked.

“Not really sir. I was probably going to go to the temple, light a candle in memory of my mother.” She wasn’t sure what she was expected to say. 

Dax looked at her intently. “So how do you celebrate birthdays on Bajor?”

“Celebrate?” Kira stumbled, afraid her answer wasn’t going to be a good representation of all her people. “I honestly don’t know how most Bajorans celebrate. There was never really much opportunity to in the Resistance. Last year I was probably planning a raid on some Cardassian facility or hiding from patrols.” Suddenly a memory came back to her. “No, we broke into the home of Gul Ralnen and raided his food stores. I remember because Meja threw me an extra moba fruit and wished me a happy birthday. It was a good raid, we all got to eat that day.”

The table all seemed subdued by her story, realising the contrasts in their lives.

O'Brien seemed confused by her comments. “So you’ve never had a birthday party Major?”

“Not even as a child?” Dax asked.

Kira shook her head. “I always remember my father singing a song on my birthday, and then we’d go to the temple and pray for my mother. She died when I was three so I don’t remember what we did before then.”

“Well Major, humans, trills and many other Federation species celebrate their birthday with a party, and I think it’s about time you had your first.” Sisko declared. “Everyone is invited to my quarters tomorrow at nineteen hundred hours. I’ve been looking for an excuse to try cooking some Bajoran cuisine, and I’ll be baking a cake. I expect to see you all there. Dismissed!” Sisko returned to his office, tapping out ideas for a menu plan on his dataPADD.

Kira couldn’t help but grin at his excitement. She swivelled back around on her chair and found Dax still sitting at the centre console.

“So what are you going to wear?”

“Wear? I will probably still be in my uniform.” The look Dax gave her made her think that was the wrong answer. “No?”

“You need a party dress.”

“A party dress?”

Dax sighed. “I’m taking you shopping along the Promenade once we get off duty today. You need to have something nice to wear.”

=/\=

Dax was almost bouncing down the Promenade with the excitement of helping Kira buy a party dress. She talked fast, describing her favourite birthday dress as a child, and hoping Kira would find something to give her the same enjoyment. Kira would have been happy to get the first dress shaped item she found, but Dax insisted she try it on. She was lucky she had because the first one was outrageously fluffy over her hip and the long straps made the bodice rest too low.

“It’s not your thing, is it?” Dax asked as Kira awkwardly turned for her.

“I feel foolish with this skirt and...” She put her hands over her chest. “It’s too low.”

“I don’t mind, I think that part looks good.”

Kira looked at Dax, still not quite use to some of the things she said. Was it just Dax, or was this how female friends spoke to each other? She’d heard Dax compliment other people, even O'Brien who was married, so it couldn’t have been flirting. Maybe she was just reading too much into it and she felt particularly sensitive to Dax's words because it was not how Bajorans spoke to each other.

“It’s not my style or colour.” She shook her head, going back into the change room.

“Do you think it would suit me?” Dax called through the door.

“I... I can’t tell. Maybe.” Kira ventured.

“Pass it out to me when your done with it. I want to try it on. I think you should try on that red jumpsuit next.”

“I already wear a red jumpsuit every day. I don’t see why I can’t wear that one." Kira grumbled, holding out the purple dress for Dax.

“Because it’s your birthday and you need a nice outfit.”

Kira came out wearing the sleeveless button up jumpsuit that had soft flowing pant legs. She looked in the mirror, liking how the darker red colour looked on her. Dax came out the second change room, twirling around. 

“What do you think?”

Kira stared maybe a little too long, the skirt showing off exactly how long Dax’s legs were, and that her spots did indeed go from head to toe.

“Stunning,” was the first thing Kira could think of. “I mean it definitely suits you better than me.”

“Thank you. I like this outfit on you. Although I think you did the buttons up too high. May I?” Dax reached out to adjust the collar, pausing before touching her.

“Sure.” Kira gulped, unsure of what she needed to do, and held her breath as Dax’s hands touched her.

Dax unbuttoned the top two buttons, opened the neckline out and smoothing down the collar. “Breathe Nerys.” Dax whispered, turning her around to look in the mirror. “Not exactly a party dress but it’s a lovely outfit. It does need something else to enhance it though.” Dax turned to the shop owner for ideas. 

The shop owner came back with several items, Kira settling with an olive green scarf that draped over her shoulders.

Both changed out of their new outfits, Dax paying for them both before Kira could exit the change room.

“Dax, you didn’t have to buy it for me.” Kira protested.

“Consider it the first part of your birthday present then.”

“Part?” Kira looked at her surprised. “How many gifts are you planning?”

“I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Dax winked at her, walking along the promenade together.

Kira resigned to letting Dax spoil her. “Thank you. No one has ever got me birthday gifts.”

“Well other than that moba fruit.”

“The worst part about that was that moba fruit aren’t in season yet. It was still unripe so I left it on my bedroll to hopefully ripen over the next few days. Rats in the caves ate it before I could.” Kira smiled and Dax laughed at the absurdity of it.

“Oh no. That’s just unfair on you.” Dax clapped her on the shoulder. “Just see, we’ll make up for it. Benjamin seemed very exciting to cook some Bajoran food for you.”

“I can’t believe he cooks.”

“You assume we all just use replicators?” Kira nodded. “His father is a chef and taught him well. He’s spent the last few months trying to get a kitchen to work with this Cardassian technology without shorting out power or setting off the fire suppression system. I have missed the Jambalaya he use to cook Curzon.” Dax slowed by the entrance to Quarks. “Do you want a drink?”

Kira paused. “Err... I better not. Sounds like I’ve now got a big day tomorrow, I'm pretty tired and I was hoping to spend some time in meditation before going to bed.”

Dax seemed disappointed. “Oh well. Another time then. I’m glad we found you an outfit though.”

“Thank you so much for it.”

Dax skipped down the stairs to Quarks, finding someone else to chat with and enjoying their company.

=/\=

Kira got up early on her birthday. With Commander Sisko’s party planned for after she got off her shift, she knew she wouldn’t have time then for the Bajoran Temple. She went there early, lighting a candle for her mother as she always tried to on her birthday. 

Thinking about the only birthday tradition she knew of, she wondered if it was something everyone did, or something her father had started as a way to remember his wife for his young children. The quiet time in the temple made her feel grounded and ready for the new experiences of the day. As cautious as she was about Starfleet, she was touched that they seemed to care for her enough to put on a celebration.

The station was starting to come to life when she left the temple, and she made her way to the Replimat for breakfast. She felt like a treat and ordered some sweet Bajoran fruit pastries and a big mug of Pirellian Ginger tea before sitting down on her own. 

Dax suddenly sat down at her table. “Happy birthday.” Dax smiled, handing her a single long stemmed red flower.

“Thank you.” Kira took the flower, looking at the single bloom. “It’s beautiful.”

“And it’s real. Well replicated real, so it will still need some water. I’ll get you a vase when we get to Ops. Will make the central ops table look nice today.”

“I probably shouldn’t keep it there. I wouldn’t want it getting in the way if we have an emergency.”

“Well we will just have to make sure we don’t have any emergencies today.” Dax stated as though she had control over the matter.

Kira stared at her, then laughed. “Some days you’re too much. Next time we have an emergency I don’t have the time for, I’ll just ask you to delay it.”

“As you wish.” Dax winked at her. “I should probably have breakfast. I was hoping to catch you in your quarters still so I could give you the next part of your gift, but when I got there I discovered I was too late. I figured you’d be either at the Temple or the Replimat.”

“Well you just missed me at the Temple too. I’ve really only just sat down here. My tea is still hot.”

“Well it smells delicious. What is it?”

“Pirellian Ginger tea. It’s been a favourite of mine for as long as I could remember, but it was so hard to come by during the Occupation.”

“Well it’s a full caffeine kind of day for me. I was up late at Quark’s last night. Won some latinum from him, and then I’m expecting tonight will be late too.”

“Really? How late could this party be?”

Dax shrugged as she got up to the replicator. “As late as you want it to be.”

Doctor Bashir spotted her at the Replimat and came over to join them too. “Happy birthday Major.” He greeted her.

“Thank you Doctor.”

“That’s a lovely red rose you have there.” He sat down at the table.

“It is, isn’t it. Lieutenant Dax gave it to me for my birthday.” She indicated to Dax over at the replicators. 

“Oh.” Bashir suddenly seemed a little crestfallen. “Lieutenant Dax gave it to you?”

“Why? Is there some special significance about this type of flower?” Kira looked concerned, worried that she’d missed some kind of Federation social cue she wasn’t aware of.

“No, nothing. It’s a beautiful specimen. I too have a gift for you, but I was saving it for tonight.”

He seemed to study the flower intently and Kira couldn’t shake the feeling that the flower meant something more. “I think Dax has intentions to spoil me today. Yesterday she insisted on taking me shopping for a party dress. Apparently a new outfit is part of the birthday tradition that I wasn’t aware of.”

“Oh, most definitely.”

Dax came back with her breakfast, smiling sweetly at Bashir.

“So are there any other birthday traditions I need to be aware of?” Kira asked, her breakfast cool enough to eat.

“Well tonight at the party there will be cake, and it will have small candles on it, everyone sings happy birthday to you and then you blow out the candles.” Bashir explained. Kira didn’t believe him and checked with Dax, who nodded. 

“And everyone will bring a gift for you.” Dax explained.

“And what do I do?”

“Well you open the gifts.”

“No! I mean what birthday traditions am I meant to do.”

“You are meant to enjoy yourself in the company of friends.”

“And what about this flower?” Kira asked, still unsure by Bashir’s reaction.

“It’s just part of your gift from me. They remind me of a Trillian flower, but the replicator didn’t have them on file.”

“It seems odd that it wo...” Bashir stopped mid-sentence, Dax having kicking him under the table.

“I’ll trust you on this.” She looked at them both warily. “I’ve got no real frame of reference for any of this. A lot of my friends from the Resistance would be the same, and Odo was raised in a lab with scientists and Cardassians. I’ve got no one here really to ask.”

Dax looked suddenly shocked. “Odo! He’s not going to know.”

“I think I better clue him in on what to expect tonight. I need to get back to the Infirmary soon and the Constable is always punctual so should be returning from his morning rounds on the Promenade.” He stood up to leave. “I’ll see you later. Major. Lieutenant.”

They said goodbye to him and returned back to enjoying their breakfast. 

“I don’t know if Odo will turn up tonight. He’s not much for socialising.” Kira noted.

“Well, we were all ordered to be there. Besides, you and Odo are friends. No matter how socially awkward he is, I’m sure he would do this for you.”

“He’s probably just as uncertain about this as I am. It seems strange to make such a fuss over the day you were born. It’s just a day.”

“But it is a pretty significant anniversary for you. You’ve lived another year, especially after some of the years you’ve survived though under the Cardassians.”

“I guess.” Kira had another bite of her pastry, chewing it thoughtfully. “So, when is your birthday? Do you celebrate two?”

“You’ve got a few months to wait until my birthday. As for the symbiont, it’s hard to say when they are born. They have no real concept of time, when they are born, or how old they are before making contact with the Guardians. The Dax symbiont has been living as a joined entity for over three hundred years. Birthdays cease to matter after a while.”

=/\=

Arriving in Ops, Kira took over from the night shift, sitting down at the Central ops table while Dax fussed around at the replicator, getting a vase for her flower. The tall, slender vase seemed out of place in the middle of the table, but bought an elegance to it.

Sisko arrived in Ops, wishing her a happy birthday. “Major, I’d like to thank you for this opportunity to try cooking some Bajoran food. I’ve already made some mapa bread and veklava, and before everyone arrives tonight, I’ll be making the hasperat.”

Kira was touched by the gesture. “Thank you Commander. That’s so kind of you. I can’t wait to see how well you managed with Bajoran ingredients. I’m sure it’s very different to Earth foods.” 

“I like a challenge, especially when it comes to food.” He smiled, clearly delighted by what he was going to present to all the senior staff later. He looked to the flower on the table, then to Kira questioningly.

“Lieutenant Dax gave it to me as a gift this morning before I came on duty." She explained to him. “She insisted I put it on the central Ops table today. I guess she wants everyone to know it’s my birthday.”

“It certainly is a beautiful rose.” Sisko stole a look at Dax with a questioning eye, then headed back into his office.

=/\=

Kira arrived the Sisko's quarters five minutes late. Dax had explained that the guest of honour needed to be a little late as to give other guests time to arrive first, but five minutes was all she could justify. She saw Bashir entering his quarters down the corridor and didn’t feel too bad for the extra five minutes.

As she approached she heard happy talking behind the door. Dax’s laugh carried and Sisko voice playfully boomed "enough Old Man.” His loud voice intimidated her somewhat, but she’d come to understand that it also showed when he was passionate about something.

Social settings always made her feel nervous. She never knew what to talk about. On duty there was always work, but socially she always made people feel uncomfortable. People told personal stories, and her personal stories involved killing, death or criminal activities against the Cardassians. Even her birthday story yesterday had made people sorry for her, and she hated feeling pitied.

“Major.” Chief O'Brien stepped out of the turbo lift with his wife.

“Good evening Chief.”

“And you’ve met my wife Keiko before?”

“Yes.” She nodded in acknowledgement towards her. “You’re the school teacher? I hear nothing but praise from Bajoran parents on the station. Bajor needs educated children to help lift us up.”

Sisko’s door opened into his quarters before Kira got to ask Keiko about the miniature tree in her arms. “I thought I heard voices out here. Come in.”

“Sorry Commander. Chief O'Brien and his wife arrived at same time.” Kira explained as she was ushered in the room. “We were just talking.”

“You can talk in here.” Dax was suddenly by her side, pushing a wine glass into her hand. “I bought along a bottle of spring wine from Quarks. I thought you might like something from home.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.” She smiled at Dax, sipping the wine.

“Well Major, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Benjamin has been cooking all afternoon. It’s quite a feast.” Dax gushed.

“I’m calling it Bajoran Earth Creole fusion.” Sisko smiled. “There are some Bajoran things you’ll be familiar with, some Earth foods with a Creole twist, and some that combine the two together.” 

She looked at the array of food laid out in the kitchen. He held out a platter of small canapés, and she tried the small pastry topped with a spicy mousse that tasted somewhat of Bajoran cheese. She smiled at him, enjoying a second bite.

“Well now we’re all here, how about presents?” Bashir approached from behind, helping himself to a canape too.

Kira let herself be dragged over to the couches where there were several boxes wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

She picked up the closest, a green box with a shiny puff of ribbons on top, carefully undoing the paper. She pulled out a pair of white shoes, puffy and soft. “Shoes?” She looked at them.

“That would be my gift.” Bashir told her, sitting down on the arm of the chair, “and those aren’t just any shoes. Those are the very latest technology in sports wear, and possible the best shoes for tennis, racquet ball, and I dare say springball as well. They feel like you’re wearing cushions on your feet, but without the risk of your opponent crushing your toes. I have a pair of them myself.”

Kira looked at him, surprised by the consideration that had gone into her gift. “Thank you very much doctor. I’m sure they’ll help improve my game.”

“And I know they’ll fit. I got your foot measurements from your medical records.” He admitted.

O'Brien put the tree down in front of her. “Well I couldn’t really wrap this.” He explained. “I was going to get your a bottle of Whisky...”

Keiko came up beside him. “...but I thought you might appreciate some life for your quarters. It’s a fifteen year old Japanese maple tree.”

“Fifteen year old tree? It’s tiny." Kira marvelled at the tiny tree and the shapes it made.

“It’s a Japanese art form called bonsai.” Keiko explained. “It’s been specially grown so that it stays small.”

“Our quarters are full of these trees. Keiko has been nurturing some of these for years.” O’Brien let them all know.

“So, you grow these especially like this?” Kira asked.

“I got these particular ones as saplings when I went home to visit family on Earth. I’ve been training them for about ten years now.”

“I have to admit I’m not that good with plants. I would hate to kill it." Kira felt worried at the responsibility of a plant to care for.

“Don’t worry. The pot has got a self-replicating watering system. I’ve set it for the exact needs of these trees and the pot they’re in. You don’t need to worry about it at all. And I can help maintain it if they start growing too much.”

Kira looked at the scene set up with the trees, roots growing over rocks in the pot, made to look like ancient trees growing through the hillside. “It reminds me of the hills of Dahkur Province. Thank you both.” She smiled at the gift, putting it to the side with the shoes.

“I still think Whisky would have been a better gift.” O'Brien muttered to Keiko.

Kira found a small red box on the table and opened it next. 

“Odo,” Dax called over to him standing it the kitchen, mesmerized by a pot slowly bubbling. “I believe this is from you.”

He looked up from the pot. “Yes it is.” He walked over to where everyone stood, watching as Kira opened the gift. “I hope this is appropriate. Doctor Bashir explained this birthday tradition of gift giving to me this morning.”

Kira opened the box to find it full of loose tea leaves. Smelling it, she realised what it was. “Pirellian ginger tea? How did you know it is my favourite?”

“If you recall that first time we met, you told me the shopkeeper, Vattrick, was able to get this tea, that it was your favourite. You’ll find that this is real tea, not replicated.” 

Kira was shocked that he had remembered such a small detail about her from so many years ago. “Real? How did you manage that? It’s still impossible to get.”

“I have my contacts.” Odo admitted proudly. “They were able to come through for me on short notice.”

Kira smiled at his mystery. “It’s a very thoughtful gift. I will enjoy drinking this.”

She reached for the next box, unwrapping the ribbon on it and opening the display case. Kira gasped at the artefact held within it, an ancient Bajoran sculpture she recognised from history texts.

“I can’t take responsibility for what it represents, my understanding of ancient Bajoran is not the best.” Sisko explained, “but I think something like this should be in Bajoran hands, not the Federation.”

“Why? How?” Kira had too many questions as to why he was giving her a rare artefact.

“When the Federation first arrived here, many of your ministers had a habit of sending me gifts if I were to give them my time. I believe Minister Yantid gave this to me as thanks for me sharing some Federation research with some of your Bajoran scientists to help with clearing the contaminated farm lands. I’ve spoken with First Minister Kalem Apren about all the gifts, and they’ve now stopped. However, Minister Yantid refused to let me return this artefact to Bajor, he insisted it was a gift. The only way I can think to keep it where it should be is to gift it to you.”

“Commander, this should be in a museum, or in the hands of archaeologists.” Kira argued.

“That may be the case, and one day you might like to give it to them, but for now, this piece of Bajoran history is yours to enjoy. I’ve informed the Bajoran Archaeological Institute that it is now safely in your hands should someone wish to study it.”

“I’m honoured Commander.”

“I knew you would be Major.” He smiled at how much she appreciated the thought.

One gift was left unopened on the table in front of them, a gift bag with something fluffy sticking out.

“This would be mine.” Dax told her, sitting expectedly beside her. 

Kira pulled out a toy, unsure what she was holding. 

“It’s a teddy bear.” Dax explained. “I figured that if this is your first birthday party, then you probably didn’t have many toys given to you as a child. I wanted to change that. I think everyone should have a stuffed animal of some kind in their life.”

Bashir looked over her shoulder at it. “That is a noble looking bear. A bear with a mission.”

“And you have one of these Lieutenant?” Kira asked Dax.

“I do. I still have my stuffed toy. However it’s at my parent’s house back on Trill. I might just have to come over and cuddle with your teddy if I’ve had a bad day.”

Those who were close enough to hear suddenly snapped their full attention to Dax as she gave Kira a cheeky grin, and Kira looked shocked.

“There’s more in there.” Dax prompted.

Kira pulled out the soft fabric underneath, seeing the Bajoran text printed on the ends and realising exactly what it was. “A Bajoran prayer shawl? I’ve been eyeing this one off at the Bajoran store on the Promenade for weeks.”

“I know.” Dax smiled. “And I saw how disappointed you were when you saw it missing from the shop window yesterday.” Dax lent over, peering into the bag, then whispered in Kira’s ear. “Maybe leave the last gift until you go back to your quarters.”

Kira looked in the bag too, went bright red and shoved the shawl and bear back in so no one else could see what was at the bottom.

“Major, was there something else Lieutenant Dax got you?” Odo asked with curiosity.

“It’s personal. Very personal.” She muttered.

Sisko saw her reaction and distracted everyone with a plate of canapés. “Old man, what did you give to the Major?” he whispered to her.

Dax shrugged. “I just got her something every woman should have.”

Sisko went to ask something further, but stopped, thinking better of it. “Dinner will be ten minutes, if you want to top up drinks.” He told them all instead.

Dax got out the bottle of spring wine, topping up Kira’s drink, then her own, and handing the bottle to Bashir and letting him fix his own drink.

Odo approached Kira. “Major, I appreciate being invited along to this celebration, however I don’t require food, and it is almost time for me to regenerate. I hope the rest of your evening is pleasant.”

“Thank you for attending Odo.” She smiled at him, acutely aware of how awkward he was in social situations. 

Sisko encouraged everyone over to the kitchen, getting them to pick up plates and load them up with the various dishes as he described them. Dax kept piling extra food onto Kira’s plate, insisting that she’d like it, or would want more.

Kira sat down at the dinner table, Dax sliding in quickly to the seat beside her. Sisko joined them at the head of the table, holding his drink up and offering a toast to Kira. She looked around at them all, smiling at her new friends and this strange Earth birthday tradition.

Dax had been right about some of the foods she would enjoy, glad to have extra of the cheese puffs, and creole Bajoran shrimp on her plate.

Chief O'Brien gave a small chortle, nudging Keiko beside him. He winked at her, smiling but leaving her confused.

Keiko looked up suddenly from her meal, hissing at O'Brien. He protested his innocence from whatever she was accusing him of. 

“Can you stop that Miles?” She hissed at him. “I know what you want.”

“Stop what?”

“You’re playing with my foot under the table.” she whispered back as the table discussion went silent.

“I am not.”

Across the table Dax looked sheepishly at them. “Whoops, wrong foot.”

“Are you playing footsies with my wife under the table Lieutenant? After having played with mine?” Chief O'Brien accused her.

“Purely accidental Chief. My apologies Mrs O'Brien. You do feel like you have lovely shoes on though.” 

Keiko muttered a thanks, casting her a surprised look and turned back to her dinner.

Bashir looked at Dax with curiosity, “You can tell the difference in shoes?” He asked. “And who’s foot were you trying to find?”

Kira glanced at her, suspecting she knew the answer and wondering if she would admit it.

Dax said nothing, focussing back on her dinner. “Benjamin, you’ve really outdone yourself with dinner.”

“Glad you think so. What do you think Major? How well did I manage with the Bajoran dishes?”

“Oh, quite well sir. The flavours in the hasperat were quite spicy, just as I like it. And I’ve never had Bajoran shrimp quite like you made them. Those Earth spices really bring out the flavour of the shrimp.” She poked her fork at the food left on her plate, trying to work out if she could manage to eat any more.

Sisko beamed at her. “Then I think we can call it a success. I did find the hasperat rather fiddly, but I guess it’s the type of recipe that a parent would teach the technique to their child. I had to make do with a written recipe on a dataPADD.”

“Well in that case, definitely a success.” While Kira felt as though she couldn’t eat another bite, Sisko got up from the table and disappeared into another room. He came back with a large frosted cake on a plate, small candles on top lit up.

Everyone around her started singing, while they were together in tune, they were all out of key with each other. At the end everyone cheered, then looked expectedly at her.

“Now is when you blow out the candles.” Sisko explained. 

Kira looked at them all watching her. She gently puffed at the candles, extinguishing the flames. She hesitated when Sisko offered her the knife to cut the cake, leaving him to slice and serve it to everyone.

“I didn’t know what your favourite type of cake is, but I don’t think you could go wrong with a chocolate layer cake with fudge icing. To give it a Bajoran twist, I used moba jam between the layers.”

Everyone voiced their enjoyment of the cake, and silence filled the quarters as everyone ate, trying not to show how full they already were from dinner. 

Cake slowly made way for strong coffee and conversation, discussing various cultural celebrations observed by everyone in the room, and Sisko looking for an excuse to bring together the senior staff over some food again.

Kira stifled a yawn, realising that Dax had been right about the evening being late, although she hadn’t realised it until her body had reminded her.

“Thank you all so much for the lovely celebrations. I had a nice evening.” She looked at the gifts on the coffee table, “and I can’t believe how thoughtful and generous you all were with gifts.”

“Would you like some help carrying them back to your quarters Kira?” Dax jumped at the chance.

Kira smiled, realising she’d finally get to see what Dax had been angling for all day. Seeing her at dinner time she was beginning to see that what she had put down to just Dax being friendly was morphing into a more direct flirting with her. No one else had been given the attention she had, and it was more than just birthday friendliness.

Dax loaded up her arms with gifts, while Kira carefully carried the miniature tree from the O'Briens.

“Did you enjoy today?” Dax asked casually as they walked through the corridors to her quarters.

“It was definitely a new experience. I don’t think Bajorans do anything similar to this at all.”

“Well you have a year to find out. Maybe next year we can help you celebrate in a more traditional Bajoran way.”

They got to Kira’s quarters, and she opened the door, ushering Dax in. “You can put them anywhere.” Kira told her, placing the plant on the dinner table. Kira brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and took a deep breath, ready to plunge in. “So what’s this more subtle approach you’re going to take?” She asked, referring to what she heard Dax tell Sisko as they were leaving.

Dax paused, whirling around to look at Kira. “Oh, you heard that?” 

“I think everyone has noticed your flirting today. Even I noticed it eventually, and I’m rather...”

“Dense?”

“I was going to go with oblivious.” Kira smiled. 

“Well I’ve been trying for months now. What gave me away? For you at least?”

“Probably the moment Doctor Bashir's heart broke when I told him the rose was from you. That’s when I started to suspect something was up. And then later I looked up the meaning of a single red rose. It was intentional you gave me the Earth flower and not the Trill one.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dax seemed slightly annoyed. “It would have saved me making a fool of myself all day.”

“I wanted to see how far you’d go.” Kira impishly smiled, leaning up against the table. “It amused me when you were caught out playing with Keiko O'Brien's foot.”

Dax's usually composed and controlled manner dissolved. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“I’m still waiting to see what you’d do next. What is this less subtle approach?”

“I had plans that you wouldn’t be able to mistake my intentions.” Dax put her hand on Kira’s shoulder, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips. Dax’s lips tasted sweet, faintly of the chocolate icing on her cake. When she pulled away, she looked expectedly at Kira. “Happy birthday Nerys.” She breathed, waiting to see how Kira would respond.

Kira reached up, pulling Dax’s head back towards her and hungrily kissing her back. She pulled Dax over to the chaise and they sunk down together.

=/\=

The next day Kira and Dax arrived together in Ops but standing apart in the turbo lift as it ascended. Most of the senior staff were waiting for them, trying not to look obvious they were wanting an update to Kira’s evening.

Kira sat down at the Ops console as she did every day. She felt everyone’s eyes on her and she turned to Sisko. “Good morning Commander.” She said slowly, looking around and trying to work out what was happening. “Is something the matter?”

“No Major. Just wanting to find out if you enjoyed your party yesterday.” 

Bashir and O'Brien nodded in agreement.

Dax joined them, bringing a raktajino for herself and a tea for Kira then sitting down beside her. “I think what Benjamin is asking in the most unsubtle way, is if you enjoyed _after_ your party?” She snaked her hand across the console and wove her fingers amongst Kira’s.

Kira gave Dax’s hand a squeeze, trying to feel as relaxed and calm about it as Dax appeared to be. “I think Jadzia introduced me to even more birthday traditions I was unaware of.”

“Oh, I definitely did.” Dax grinned at them, and watched as the men made their excuses to return to work. “Now they have their curiosity satisfied, I should do some work too.” She quickly kissed Kira on the lips and returned to her station, leaving Kira with a big smile on her face.

=/\=


End file.
